Rogue Horses/Roleplay
Here you can RP a rogue horse. In the Grassy Meadows.... Blizzard ran away from the mountain lion that was chasing her. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:39, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Gunner was eatting when he noticed Blizzard. He leaped into action, and stomped the Mountain lion's back.Silverstar 15:43, August 1, 2012 (UTC) The mountain lion fled. "Thanks," said Running Blizzard. She had no idea where she was. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:43, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Gunner swished his tail. "No prob." he nickered, trotting back to a clover patch.Silverstar 15:47, August 1, 2012 (UTC) "Um, do you know where I am?" she asked. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:48, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Gunner shrugged. "Uh, in the Grassy Meadows. Not near those other Horse armies, that's for sure!" he said.Silverstar 15:56, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Running Blizzard started freaking out. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:59, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Gunner's tail swished again. "Why ar you freaking out?" he asked.Silverstar 16:03, August 1, 2012 (UTC) "I've gone AWOL, I've gone AWOL and I don't know where I am or how to get back home!" she screamed. Gunner put his ears back. "Which Army are you from?" he asked.Silverstar 16:08, August 1, 2012 (UTC) "Forest!" she shouted, panicking. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:10, August 1, 2012 (UTC) "er, The Forest Army?" he asked. Gunner's ears went back up. "That's a while from here, but i know where it is!" he told her.Silverstar 16:13, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Running Blizzard calmed down. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:14, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Gunner sighed. "Were you kicked out?" he asked her.Silverstar 16:18, August 1, 2012 (UTC) "No! I was being chased by a mountain lion," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:28, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Eagle looked up from his grazing and saw two horses. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:35, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Gunner sighed. "I think you'd like me to take you back, right?" he asked.Silverstar 16:48, August 1, 2012 (UTC) She nodded. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:50, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Eagle started to trot up to them. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:53, August 1, 2012 (UTC) "Hi!" said Running Blizzard. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:53, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Eagle nodded. He bent down and sniffed at the grass. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:54, August 1, 2012 (UTC) "Ready?" asked Gunner. Cloud galloped to a pile of hay.Silverstar 16:56, August 1, 2012 (UTC) "Um, yeah..." replied Running Blizzard. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:57, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Gunner nodded, and he trotted over to where the mountain lion was.Silverstar 17:08, August 1, 2012 (UTC) She followed. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:10, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Night trotted into the area. He had blood on his neck. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:05, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Cloud saw the horse, and galloped to him. "Are you ok?" she asked Night.Silverstar 00:08, August 3, 2012 (UTC) "I'm fine!" Night snapped. "Night. Quit being rude." Eagle said calmly. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:10, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Cloud sniffed it. "Not infected....Mare of Thrace?" she asked.Silverstar 00:11, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Eagle snorted. "I don't see why you follow that one around so much. Don't you know how ugly and dangerous they are?" "Yes." Night muttered. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:13, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Cloud put some marigold on it, and cobwebs. "Just be careful, they're not normal, as you just figured out. They eat animals." murmureed Cloud, checking Night to make sure there wasn't anyother wounds.Silverstar 00:16, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Night snorted. Eagle sighed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:18, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Dark Rose slowly trotted towards a patch of clover, she started to graze and scented blood. She saw Night being healed by Cloud and continued to graze, not caring about the injured stallion. She yawned and leaned against a tree to sleep. After a couple moments, she was gently snoring. Running Blizzard heard the two horses talking. "Actually, they're rather nice once you get to know them. The Mares of Thrace are predators, not cannibals," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:19, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Night huffed. "Nice you say..." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:44, August 4, 2012 (UTC) "Just, don't make them mad," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:58, August 4, 2012 (UTC) "I wasn't trying to make her mad,she just attacked me..." Night muttered. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:05, August 4, 2012 (UTC) "Well, you made them mad, so they attacked you, same with normal horses," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:14, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Night snorted and galloped away. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:20, August 4, 2012 (UTC) She continued to follow Gunner. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:22, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Dark Rose found herself in Army of Forest territory, she felt blood dripping from her snout and realized she had a scratch. "What in blazing fires am I doing here?" She muttered and galloped off to rogue horse territory. She dipped her snout into a stream to wash the scratch. She was bored and saw a black stallion. He looks strong. She thought and trotted up to him. "Hey you, want to battle train with me?" She neighed and added. "Just in case some stupid horses decide to pick a fight with us? - Fire "Uh, sure" Ryo replied. "Why are you bleeding?" Ryo asked.Tigerfoot 12:59, August 7, 2012 (UTC) (Seriously? Does everyone have to copy my japanese names? -_-) Gunner looked behind him to make sure the mare followed. He continued.Silverstar 16:12, August 7, 2012 (UTC) (Well, they aren't your names. I bet if you go to Japan, there are a ton of dudes named Ryo. If you made them up yourself, they would be your names. So, they can be used freely, no offense.) Running Blizzard was very tired....☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:03, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Gunner noticed Running Blizzard was tired. "Why don't we rest?" he asked.Silverstar 17:17, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "Um, no, I'm fine," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:19, August 7, 2012 (UTC) (Gotta go! :( ) Gunner nodded, and they travled on.Silverstar 17:22, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Eagle chewed on a dandelion. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:38, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Rain started to fall... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:13, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Elf came across some travellers and couldn't help but talk to them. "Where are you going?" Prickle! 20:22, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "I have to travel back to my army," she replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:25, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "Which army?" I had heard of the armies a long time ago. Prickle! 20:32, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "Forest," she replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:33, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "Forest Army?" I asked, then paused. "I think I'd like to travel with you. I always wanted to travel I was just always to cowardly to do it." Prickle! 20:40, August 15, 2012 (UTC) She nodded and kept walking. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:41, August 15, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't sure wether or not that the group had exepted me but I just followed them. Prickle! 20:46, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Gunner was starving and thirsty, but wanted to get Blizzard to her home asap. His stomach growled.Silverstar 00:29, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Running Blizzard was very tired, but she continued walking. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:33, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Gunner turned to Running Blizzard. "Would you like to stop in rest?" he asked, eyes shining.Silverstar 00:34, October 3, 2012 (UTC) She nodded an closed her eyes. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:35, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Gunner couldn't find any grass, since they were on a mountain.Silverstar 00:36, October 3, 2012 (UTC) A few hours later.... Running Blizzard woke up. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:38, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Gunner noticed grass a while away, but it would waste time. He hoped they would find more on the way...Silverstar 00:46, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Artemis galloped through a field. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 03:46, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Gunner sighed. "L-Lets.....Get going," he murmured to Running Blizzard, still starving.Silverstar 19:37, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanclan Category:Horse Army Category:Roleplay